vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Anchor
The Anchor to the Other Side, simply known as the Anchor, is a mystical object/being to which the spell that created the Other Side is bound to. History 1st Century B.C When Silas stole the Immortality Spell and left Qetsiyah at the altar, she found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave her immortality to: her handmaiden Amara. Not wanting Silas and Amara to be happy together, Qetsiyah created a supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side and bound the spell to Amara, thereby making her the Anchor to the Other Side. To let her suffer even more, Qetsiyah petrified Amara and left her as a statue to feel the pain of every supernatural being that died. After entombing Silas with the Cure, Qetsiyah is killed by the Travelers for creating the Immortality Spell and Amara's petrified body is taken by them. For more than 2,000 years, they moved the Anchor around to prevent it from being discovered. Season Five The Anchor to the Other Side is first mentioned in Monster's Ball, when Silas reveals to Damon as to what holds the Other Side together, claiming he needs to find it, destroy it and with it bring the end of the Other Side. Later, Qetsiyah seeks to find the Anchor. After finding her long-lost talisman, she casts a locator spell to figure out where the Anchor is. At that exact moment, Silas appears as he reads her mind and together with her learns of the Anchor's location. In Handle with Care, Silas, Damon and Jeremy go on a trip to New Jersey, where the Anchor is located. Silas, who is now a witch, places a spell around Qetsiyah's cabin so she and Stefan can't leave. When they begin to search for the Anchor, Qetsiyah tells Damon to kill Silas immediately before he can find it, otherwise she'll kill Elena. At the exact moment when Silas finds the Anchor, Damon realizes who it really is after some help from Qetsiyah. It is then discovered that Amara is the Anchor to the Other Side and lie petrified for 2,000 years in the possession of the Travelers. With some blood, Silas manages to awaken her and she in turn bites him as his blood is the Cure, claiming she can't live another day. Soon, Damon finds her talking to herself, discovering she is a human but also mentally unstable due to seeing ghosts constantly. He later shows her to Elena and claims that they need to protect her until Bonnie is resurrected. In Death and the Maiden, Amara is trapped in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House as the gang discuss their plan to bring Bonnie back. Finally, after a conversation with Amara, Bonnie comes up with a plan where she would become the next Anchor, which would give her a presence on both sides. Damon, after discovering Silas doesn't want to help them, goes to Qetsiyah who agrees with Damon's plan to make Bonnie the Anchor. After Katherine arrives, Qetsiyah uses her, Elena and Amara's blood as well as Bonnie's Grimoire to make Bonnie the Anchor. Silas interrupts the ritual and almost manages to kill Qetsiyah, but then goes off to find Amara, kill her and join her in peace. At the same time, Elena finds Qetsiyah and forces her to finish the ritual. In the woods, Stefan kills Silas as Amara stabs herself; slowly beginning to die. Bonnie, who is aware of that, goes to Jeremy to say goodbye but just when Amara dies and the Other Side is supposed to disappear, Qetsiyah finishes the ritual and Bonnie becomes the next Anchor. In order to join Silas after her plan works, Qetsiyah commits suicide and dies. As she is about to pass over to the Other Side, she comes to Bonnie, revealing the fact that she will have to feel every supernatural being's death as they pass through her. And to prove it, Qetsiyah passes trough Bonnie and becomes the first person to actually pass through her. In Dead Man on Campus, Bonnie deals with her new situation as she tries to get used to all of the pain she will now constantly feel every day. She learns how to transport herself to the Other Side, as well as talking to other ghosts. She does this by helping an old witch pass through her and talking to her after she dies. In the same episode, Jesse, who just got killed by Elena interrupts Bonnie and Jeremy as he passes through her and Bonnie is then forced to explain to Jeremy how it all works. In 500 Years of Solitude, Bonnie is there with the rest of the gang to await Katherine's death. As Katherine is about to die, Bonnie gets to see a glimpse of her spirit, though Katherine manages to force herself into her body, claiming she's not done yet. At the end of the episode, Matt asks about the Anchor status and Bonnie explains how it works and just then, Vicki appears, making a joke on her own account as she and Bonnie laugh. Soon, Alaric too joins the crowd as Jeremy and Bonnie see him. In Gone Girl, Bonnie is first seen with Jeremy at campus, making a reference to The Originals, when she claims a couple of old witches rushed through her last night, referring to Celeste and Bastianna. Soon, she joins the gang in the Salvatore Boarding House, trying to ease Nadia through her death by explaining it won't hurt at all. As Nadia dies, she passes through Bonnie with a smile and Bonnie moans in pain. Later, Katherine too is finally killed by Stefan as her spirit leaves Elena's body. Bonnie is then seen in the church praying for her father when Katherine appears behind her, claiming she doesn't really believe in anything anymore after 500 years. After discovering what she did to Elena, she finally is ready to pass through Bonnie,but suddenly nothing happens and Bonnie claims this never happened before. Then, Katherine is ripped away by a powerful dark force, sucked into darkness as she pleads for Bonnie to help. Bonnie just stands there, being the last person to see Katherine. In Rescue Me, Bonnie is at the campus, at first chatting with Elena and then later, she meets Luke,but before she gets to say anything, a witch appears, claiming that she was from Luke's coven and that she was just killed moments ago by Enzo. She then asks Bonnie to deliver Luke a message of her failure and subsequently passes through her. Bonnie later finds out about everything from Luke. At the end of the episode, Sloan and the Travelers decide to finally resurrect their leader Markos. They commit mass-suicide as they burn alive. Bonnie, who is alone in the living room, suddenly gets attacked by Travelers as they all pass through her one by one. The pain gets too much for her to handle that it knocks her out. As she lies unconscious, her shadow crawls away from her and turns into Markos as he rises from Bonnie's being. In Resident Evil, Bonnie is searching for Jeremy and suddenly, gets a call from her Grams to the Other Side as she explains to Bonnie that someone got out from the Other Side when the Travelers overwhelmed her. It turns out that the consequence of that is the destruction of the Other Side slowly as people began to disappear over there, similiarly to what happened with Katherine. This is all proven when Matt, who accidentally gets killed by a Traveler, temporarily sees his sister Vicki get sucked off into oblivion. After he comes back, due to the Other Side falling apart, he remembers everything and asks Bonnie about what is happening over there. Purpose Because the spell that created the Other Side is bound to the Anchor, it's what allows the dimension to keep existing. Therefore, the Anchor somewhat acts as a "bridge" between the living world and the Other Side. If the Anchor is destroyed somehow, the spell is broken and the Other Side would be destroyed, freeing every deceased supernatural being and allowing them to move on to the afterlife. The Anchor is also used as a "gateway" for ghosts to cross over to the Other Side. However, the being who is the Anchor is forced to feel the death of the supernatural as they pass through them. Powers and Abilities *'Mediumship:' Being the Anchor allows the bearer to perceive ghosts normally invisible, whether they have known the deceased when they were alive or not. *'Co-Existence:' The Anchor co-exists on both sides, giving the being a foothold in both the living world and the Other Side, allowing him/her to interact with the inhabitants on both planes. Spells and Rituals Locator Spell * Used In: Monster's Ball *'Used By:' Qetsiyah *'Usage:' Locating Amara *'Requirements:' Qetsiyah's Talisman *'Incantation:' Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe Transference Spell * Used In: Death and the Maiden *'Used By:' Qetsiyah *'Usage:' Transfer the Anchor from Amara to Bonnie *'Requirements:' Blood of Amara, Katherine, and Elena, Bonnie's Grimoire *'Incantation:' Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Resurrection Spell * Used In: Resident Evil *'Used By:' The Travelers *'Usage:' By drinking the blood of the doppelgängers, the Travelers performing the ritual sacrificed themselves by spontaneously combusting and passing through the Anchor chanting, resurrecting Markos *'Requirements:' Doppelgänger Blood *'Incantation:' Otto Istre Hasvasaht Este Markos Istarre Appearances Season Five Amara *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' Bonnie Bennett *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' Trivia *The last supernatural to pass through Amara while she was still the Anchor was Silas, before Qetsiyah transferred it to Bonnie. *The first supernatural to cross over through Bonnie was Qetsiyah. *Supernatural beings can be denied access to the Other Side through the Anchor. This was the case of Katherine Pierce, who was dragged away to a "Dark Dimension" of sorts. *The spell bound to the Anchor is slowly being undone by the doppelgängers' blood used by the Travelers during their ritual to resurrect Markos, thus the Other Side is disintegrating and could possibly be destroyed. *The Anchor only exists as long as the Other Side does, thus in Bonnie's case if the Other Side ceases to exist, so will Bonnie. *Had Amara remained immortal and stayed as the anchor, then after Markos' resurrection The Other Side might have been fine as she was indestructible thus making it indestructible as well. It is possible that the spelled doppelganger blood is designed to undo all Spirit Magic when used to bring Markos back is what is destroying the Other Side, regardless of the anchor or her theoretical indestructible state. Category:Supernatural Category:Other Category:Witchcraft